The present invention relates to a protective-hood fastening for portable angled grinders in which the protective hood is attached by means of a tensioning strap and screw to, and can be released from, a spindle collar on the gear housing in such a way that the inner surface of the strap rests against the outer surface of the collar.
Fastenings of this type are known. The protective hood covers the area of the grinding disk that is not employed on the workpiece.
In working with portable angled grinders it is not unusual for the tensioning strap to work loose from the spindle collar, allowing the protective hood to slip off the gear housing toward the grinding disk. This unintended malfunction can mainly be ascribed to the screw that secures the tensioning strap getting loose or to contaminants that accumulated between the strap and the collar. One consequence is that the rotating disk damages the hood.
The malfunction has been dealt with up to the present time by machining a groove around the spindle collar that is engaged radially outward from the tensioning strap by an additional screw. The drawback to this solution is that the additional screw has to be loosened in order to rotate the hood.
Another design also involves a groove around the spindle collar, but engaged by a matching bead on the inner surface of the strap. This essentially aggravates mounting the hood because it is very difficult to slip the strap over the collar.